1. Field of the Invention
The invention an improved electric motor, and more particularly an electric motor-and-gear assembly for driving automotive power accessories such as front and rear wipers, power window units, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electric motor-and-gear assembly of the type with which this invention is concerned and employing a commutator motor with the commutator and commutator brushes disposed in the transmission casing and thereby to embody the socket on the transmission casing cover is disclosed in DE 198 58 233.1. The socket is constituted by pins which are disposed in a pocket protruding tangentially from the assembly cover. The connector plug to the electrical system of the vehicle is slid into the pocket, wherein its plug contacts, embodied as plug sleeves or bushings, are slid in a properly functioning manner onto the pins of the socket.
Since the different vehicle manufacturers predetermine different designs and plug positions of the connector plug to the electrical system of the vehicle, the supplier of the motor-and-gear assembly is required to design, manufacture, and store transmission casing covers that are adapted specifically to these connector plugs so that the motor-and- gear assembly can be connected to a particular transmission casing cover for each vehicle manufacturer.